What Makes a Kiss Good?
by akiismarina
Summary: "You know a kiss is good when... your hear moaning and it takes a minute to realize its you."


Hermione sat with Ginny and Luna in the kitchen of the Burrow having their customary Saturday brunch. It was a great chance to get some girl time in a male dominated house. As per normal, their conversation fell into usual topic: boys.

"What about you 'Mione, who was your best kiss ever?" Luna asked curiously.

* * *

><p>Fred yawned and slid his hand beneath his shirt to scratch the far side of his flat stomach. his stomach began to rumble beneath his hand in response to his touch. He grinned humorously and silently promised it he would feed it soon. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen the sound of female voices and giggles made him slow down. He came to a dead halt the moment he heard Luna's question, and silently waited for Hermione's answer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Hermione took a sip of her coffee as she thought over the question. "I think it depends on how you interpret a kiss's quality. I mean… how can you truly know if a kiss is good or not?"<p>

Ginny and Luna exchanged looks of disbelief; hidden in hall, Fred had a similar look of amazed disbelief etched on his face. He as blindsided that obviously no one had ever bothered to kiss the beautiful, bookworm of a war hero senseless. It made him ashamed to share the name of the male gender with these beings.

"You know a kiss is good when… you hear moaning and it takes a few minutes to realize it's you." Ginny explained while Luna nodded in agreement.

"Well put," Luna murmured. In the hall, Fred nodded emphatically before realizing he should be pissed that his sister knew so much about snogging. He paused for a moment and then shrugged, figuring he'd worry about Ginny later.

"Does that actually happen?" Hermione's skeptical voice brought him back to earth.

"Of course! You can't very well go about planning where and how to moan." Luna spoke up. There was a moment of silence before the sound of Ginny smacking her forehead and Luna's mild "Oh my," reached Fred's ears. It took him a minute to catch up. Silently he gasped when realization stuck. It was then and there he resolved to remedy the situation and wipe all those memories of mediocre kisses from Hermione's mind.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on slowly for Fred. All he could focus on was waiting for the perfect chance to corner Hermione. More than once he'd spaced out in the middle of doing or saying something. And increasingly often it happened while staring at the oblivious witch. George tried to question him several times, but finally gave u knowing he'd be the first to know when Fred was ready to talk.<p>

It wasn't until late that evening that opportunity struck. The rest of the Weasley family was asleep, but Fred was restless. He was on his way downstairs when he caught sight of the hem of a nightdress turning the corner toward the kitchen. Instantly on alert, he darted down the stairs with the kind of silence only years of practice and mischief could produce. At the doorway he was met with the very pleasant sight of Hermione standing in a soft green, light weight nightgown that fell midway on her thighs. The straps were thin and lacy as was the neckline, which was cut just low enough to hint at cleavage. Slowly a predatory grin spread across Fred's lips.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in the kitchen, trying to decide what she wanted to drink. Tea or warm milk? Which would help her sleep better? She'd been tossing and turning for hours trying to get to sleep. The prick of goose bumps on the back of her neck made her whirl around. She heaved a sigh of relief, seeing it was only Fred. But something about the look in his eyes made her stay on guard.<p>

"I was just thinking about making some tea… or warming so milk. Want some?" Hermione asked softly.

"Sure, why not?" Fred sounded distracted. Hermione nodded and turned to get cups from the cabinet. The cups were placed on a higher shelf, making it necessary for her to stand on her toes and stretch out, leaning on the counter for support. Even then her fingers barely brushed the handle of one of the cups.

All of a sudden, a large hand entered her view and plucked up both cups by their handles with ease. The hand placed them gently on the counter before her, lightly brushing against her in the process. Suddenly unable to breath, Hermione whirled around hoping to move and get some space. But it seemed Fred had other plans. His oh-so-large hands rested on the counter on either side of her, so close that his writes rested against her waist just heavy enough to make her heart beat a little faster. She looked up and met his eyes; a blush dusted her cheeks as she took in how dark and intense his usually laughing blue eyes had become. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, trying to figure out her body's reactions. Her heart now racing, she reached a hand up to press against his chest. She meant to push him away but for some reason her hand simply rested there, solidly, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his white cotton tee. Her eyes travelled up from her hand to his face. A small squeak escaped when she saw he was only a few inches from her own face. They hung there suspended in space until Hermione slowly licked her lips and stared up at him with big Bambi eyes, her moist lips still parted slightly.

The confused, sensuous look on her face proved too much for Fred; he swept down and brushed his lips over hers, slowly and gently, indulging in their soft feel. Hermione's heart beat was so fast she thought she'd explode, but she couldn't bring herself to pull back when he did it again, slower and lingering. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what was going on, why she felt this way. She never thought of Fred as anything but her best friends' cute older brother.

Fred pulled back, opened his eyes and chuckled low in his chest at the sight of Hermione still staring at him, a mixture of emotions and thoughts flowing over her face. He slid his hands from the counter to her waist and dragged them slowly to her hips. Lightly, he tightened his hands over them and pressed his thumbs to rub over her hips bone, all while running the tip of his nose over her cheek to her ear, allowing his warm breath to lightly brush over her ear and part of her neck. Every move was smooth, fluid and carefully calculated to put her one sensory and, more importantly, mental overload.

"Close our eyes 'Mione," he ordered, his voice husky, the tone commanding and somewhat amused. Her body reacted on its own, following his command immediately. "Breath." She took a deep breath, suddenly aware of her lungs burning with the need for air.

_ "What's wrong with me?" _she thought, somewhat alarmed by how intensely he seemed to affect her. Slowly she became aware that both her hands rested on Fred's broad shoulders; his chest was pressed against her just close enough that she could feel the counter dig slightly into her back.

_ "When did he get so close?_" she wondered, bewildered. _God his shoulders are solid… how did I never notice that before? Oh Merlin, what if someone walks in? Maybe we'll hear them. I have good hearing but he may not notice…" _

Fred nuzzled her neck, inhaling the pleasant scent of her shampoo. He felt her stiffen as her thoughts flowed and gently answered by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. He showered a handful of chaste kisses along her neck and felt her relax at the enjoyment of the gentle touch of his lips. He pulled her relaxed form closer, making her arms slide around his neck comfortably. Finally feeling her hug him close, Fred knew he managed to quell her nerves.

Moving quicker now, Fred captured Hermione's lips in a kiss that wasn't nearly satisfying to him. Hermione inhaled deeply through her nose, amazed at how good his lips felt against her own. Fred ran the tip of his tongue over her lips, swiping it over her top lip then bottom, torn between loving the sensuous sensation of lasting her lips and hating being teased with only a hint of her sweet taste. He did it again. His lips quirked triumphantly when her lips parted slightly. Smoothly, he slid his tongue in and tasted her. His body heated in response to her sweet taste and attempts to kiss him back shyly. He continued to tease he lips and mouth, going slowly to allow her to grow comfortable.

Hermione's mind was frozen. All she could do was feel. Fred's arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her pressed tightly against him. The heat of their bodies mixing… the shivers of pleasure that ran over her body. She almost whined when Fred pulled back, allowing them both to catch their breaths. Craving him immediately, she pulled him back down, pressed her lips to his and slid her tongue between them. Fred crushed her between himself and the counter, thrilled by her daring move. He whole heartedly approved as she brushed her tongue to his, and wrapped his lips around it and sucked, dragging his lips and teeth over it as he pulled back only to capture her lips again. A hum filled the room, fueling him to do it again. The hum returned, stronger this time. He nipped her lips lightly and sucked on the lower one, biting it before releasing it. Hermione slide her fingers into his hair to hold him close; she became aware of the occasional humming sound just before he tugged on her hair, pulling her head back so he could deepen the kiss and continue his ministrations. Then she realized that the humming was moaning.

Fred began to nip at her neck, licking the sweet skin occasionally. With her lips unoccupied it became easy to hear her own pants and mews. And see how Fred always reacted so positively to them. Impatient to get what he really wanted, he tugged again at her hair, pulling her head at just the right angle to bite her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin while running his tongue over it. Immediately he was rewarded with a powerful moan that filled the room, almost startling Hermione. It was then that they both came to the conclusion that they both never wanted to stop, already looking forward to getting to do it all again.

* * *

><p>At the doorway, two bodies hidden by a camouflage charm stood jolting each other triumphantly. Ginny and Luna had realized a long time ago that Hermione and Fred were an amazing match waiting to happen. Months of planning and a little luck was all it took to form an amazing couple that more than just a few people were waiting to finally come into existence.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHALLENGE!<strong>

** I challenge all of you to write a story of your own incorporating the quote **_**"You know a kiss is good when… you hear moaning and it takes a few minutes to realize it's you."**_

**The quote is one of my own from when I had a similar conversation with some friends. Simply write the story, write it's from my challenge in a note, and message me with a link to it. Good luck!**

_Reviews make the pen flow faster_


End file.
